Bewildered
by Divergentstar85
Summary: Tris is brought back to life by a group of scientists. When put in a big city with no memory except I am Beatrice Prior. I am 25. I am dauntless. I was dauntless. I was also abnegation. She now lives happily with her five year old son and two year twins, with her husband Thorne in a mansion. Perfect life any family could ask for until a man named Four shows up on business.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

_I am Beatrice Prior. I am 25. I am dauntless. I was dauntless. I was also abnegation. I am __Beatrice __Trice. I am __dauntless __brave. I was __dauntless__ scared. I was also __abnegation __lost._

I wake up gasping for air. It happened again it is the same dream over and over again. Of these people in black, one stands out though. He is tall, scary, but most of all handsome.

What scares me the most is, that I enjoy it when he kisses me in my dreams. It is betraying to me and my family.

Speaking of my family where are they. The kids aren't in their rooms, I don't smell food in the kitchen. I only see a note:

_Trice,_

_I have already taken the kids to school. I won't be at work today, I have to pick up an old friend of mine from the airport. Since, I know you will burn the house down there are leftovers in the fridge. _

_Love, _

_Thorne and kids_

I guess I slept in, oh well I don't have to be at work till 2 o'clock p.m. I look in the fridge and grab yogurt, eggs, bacon, and a bottle of water. It may sound weird, but I like to know what I put in my body.

"Hey, babe you awake?"

"Yea I'll just be a second!" I make sure everything is covered on my person, and the house looks presentable for guest.

I open the door and it is the person from my dreams.

"Trice, I would like you to meet Four. Four, this is my wife Beatrice."

The man, Four says Tris then passes out.

**A/N That is all for today, good bye.**


	2. I Thought You Died

Four's POV

I can't believe it she is alive, but how? How could she do this? Just betray me, then pretend like she doesn't know me? If only the others could see her, and if only Natalie could meet her.

I guess none of that matters now I mean she has started a new better life. Than dauntless could ever give her. Perhaps it was for the better of all of us.

*Time Skip to Tris's death*

_Tris isn't here. Nobody is here. Christina asks the question everybody is wondering. "Where is everybody?" "They're gone." Answers Cara, so she is here but not Tris. "Tris took Caleb's place, she had him at gun point." No, no I should have been here not somewhere else. I should have known. "Four, David shot her, his memory is erased she succeeded in that. But we didn't make it in time for her, but the baby is being cared for. It is your choice to see Tris before we burn her…"_

_She continues on, but I'm already gone. This can't be right. She was never pregnant she is still alive. I see Caleb crying over __**her**__. _

"_You have no right! You shouldn't even be able to hold her! You lead her to this it was supposed to be you! Not her!" I yell at him. Holding his neck between my hands. _

_I want to see the color leave his face, to feel him go limp in my hands._

"_Tris wouldn't want this, your daughter wouldn't want this."_

*Time Skip over*

"Ah, man you are finally awake. You gave us quite the scare. My wife almost called the ambulance. What happened…before you passed out?"

"Your wife's beauty." I state simply and truthfully.

"Yeah, maybe one day you'll find someone that perfect. Anyways I would like you to meet the kids. The kids, she had kids why would she do that? What did I do to deserve this?

"Hi, I'm Calix-Andrew, but please call me Drew or Cal." He looks about five the others look younger, maybe one year olds.

"Oh, yeah they aren't very fluent. This is Venus and Asher they just tuned two yesterday."

"Honey, are the kids ready to go?" Tris asks through an intercom.

"Yea, we are waiting on you." He says back. A few minutes later she comes running down the stairs. She looks beautiful. She has her hair in loose curls down to her mid-section. The only make up she has on is a bright red lipstick. I don't know much about fashion, but she is wearing white skinny jeans and a white peplum shirt with lace on the back.

I guess I'm the only one in awe, because Calix says, "Mommy, you look flawless." "Really, Drew you know I was about to say that." Throne really can be childish sometimes.

"I know Drewy."

"Moom, you said you would stop calling me that."

I wonder what nickname she would give Natalie. Would she even care about her first or will she say she has enough?

**A/N I know this chapter is short it is just fill-ins before I go into more detail. If you have any ideas you want to add pm me or just comment it. It would be really nice if I got 6 comments, you don't have to if you don't feel like it. Should I keep the chapters short so I can update more, or long and update weekly?**


	3. You've got some explaining to do

Chapter 3: You've got some things to explain

**Tris's POV**

Aside from passing out earlier, Four has done a really good job with the kids. Hopefully, he won't scare away this sponsor.

*Time Skip*

The kids are finally asleep. Now, I can ask this "Four" person who he really is. I mean what type of name is that. I think it is a nickname, I also think he can tell me more about my erased past.

I find him in the kitchen talking to someone.

"…I know you have to come see her for yourself…yes, just bring everybody. Listen I know this is a longshot, but perhaps Uriah is out there too...I know it is a possibility and could you have Natalie stay with Eleanor. I-I just don't want to cause a big commotion out of nothing."

There was a long pause till he finally hung up. Who does he think he is, to just invite people, when you are a guest yourself?

"Tris, I know you are there. Can we just talk? I think we both have explaining to do?"

Damn right we do. "Fine, but I have nothing to explain to you."

**Four's POV**

I am in so deep right now. What if she asks about Natalie? I can't, have her disown Natalie in front of my face, I guess it is better than hearing it from someone else.

"Um, where do I start?"

"No, I ask the questions, not you."

Wow, the Tris I knew was never this feisty.

"What, you knew me…before, but that doesn't make any sense?"

What does she mean by 'before'?

"Never mind I'll come back to that later. Who do you plan on inviting to my house?"

"Just a few of my friends?"

"You do realize you are the guest right, and I will gladly kick you out if plan on making my home a party place. I have children that will not be introduced to that type of home-style."

So, she does care about kids. But, apparently not Natalie.

"_Okay, who is this Natalie why do you keep comparing her to __**my **__kids as if I did_ something to her? How do you know Uriah and who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Um, Natalie is my daughter, she doesn't have a mother. So I naturally get mad when kids with mothers are protective of their own when my daughter, can't have one. Uriah is an old friend of mine who disappeared in his teens. I was talking to Zeke his older brother."

I must not let her know that Natalie is her daughter, until I feel it is right. _When is it ever? _It would break my partnership and friendship with Throne.

"What do you know about my past?"

That is a very weird question, doesn't she remember?  
"You don't remember your past, nothing…at all?"

For some reason I burst out laughing, I know it is wrong to laugh at that. But it isn't a genuine laugh, more of sadistic. I know I messed up because Tris is fuming with fire.

"**If you must know. No, I don't remember my childhood, my teenage life. Anything younger than 17. Do you know how it feels to not remember my parents, siblings, if I had any? Waking up with only memory of my name, who I was, what I was, what I am? If you find that funny than you get the hell out of my home. Because finally, finally I find someone who knows something about my past. And, they laugh in my face.**"

Once, she finishes her ramble she turns to leave the kitchen. "Remember, that just because I love my husband am I letting you stay."

Then, she just walks off, like that. I wake up to realization, my Tris is gone. Now, I have to fight for her, now that I know she doesn't remember. I still have a chance, but now she hates me. If only I could show her who I am, what we _had_.

Isn't it too late for that I mean she just said that she would do anything for Thorne? She loves him. I guess I just have to accept that she isn't mine anymore.

With on my mind I go to sleep dreaming about Tris breaking up with me, and saying how she hates Natalie.

*Time Skip*

We are watching Calix play Tee-ball. His team is winning so far, when I get a text from Zeke.

(_Zeke, _Four)

_Where r u? We have been waiting for FIVE minutes!_

Calm ur cake, we are at a tee-ball game.

_Where is it at?_

I tell him the directions to get here from there. I don't want to make a scene so I decide to meet them at the gate.

"So, where is she?"

"Really, no_ how have I been, Natalie is doing great, oh, it sure is nice to see you_? Wow, good to see you too. And, there is a problem Tris's memory got erased, she got mad when I made a rude comment, and hates my guts."

I let them take it in for a minute. Chris and I really bonded over the past few years. So, I go to comfort her leaving the others to do as they please. She really has become a motherly figure to Natalie. I hope she doesn't tell Natalie that her real mother is alive.

"Oh guys, could not tell Natalie about Tris, it would crush her?"

If any of this gets to either them hell is going to pay.

I take Zeke over to the side.

"Zeke, she mentioned something about how I know Uriah."

"So, you are saying that she knows him? So, he is alive!"

He exclaims loudly, then a female voice I know too well interrupts.

"Like the back of my hand. If you must know, you can laugh at this too, he was with me in that field with no memory except for his name, what he was, what he is. I still don't know how you know him and how you know me. Also, Zeke don't bother me or Uriah."

She can still leave people speechless even if she doesn't remember, anything.

**A/N That is all for now. I left you with a cliffhanger, even though you met your goal, but I want to know what you think of this prompt:**

**The people outside of the fence wanted to get rid of the memory serum but the people they asked to get rid of it were traitors and believed the faction world would be better if everyone had a clean slate and so the traitors put the memory serum into the city's water supply, only true divergents can regain memory.**


	4. Chapter 4: My Hubby leaves

Chapter 4: My Hubby

Tris's POV

I am having a vision. From the past. I've been having a lot of these, since Four has been here. I just shot a guy in the head. I don't know him but me in the past, obviously has a history with him.

The situation happens over and over, like a scratched record. It is like it is permanently embedding the memory into my brain. It just won't stop. No matter what I do.

Then it stops, just like that. I realize that lips are kissing me, but whose. I open my eyes I see my husband Throne.

His emarld green eyes are bloodshot red, his jet black hair is a mess. But still sexy. I notice he is shirtless, even though we have been married for 5 years. I can't help but gawk at his eight pack that still amazes me.

How do you work, take care of kids and still look that flawless?

"Trice, you did it again. Are you okay? Drew is really worried for you. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I think I'm okay. I had another flashback… in it I killed somebody Throne. I-I shot him in the head Throne. I was a killer, I am killer. I don't deserve my kids. No, your kids. How can they love me knowing…that? How can you love me?"

I need to leave, they deserve someone better than me.

"No, Beatrice you cannot think like that. I love you because, you are not the same person you were then. You are different now. The kids adore you, it would devastate them more if you just up and left. And, who would be left for Uriah? Huh, Trice sure he has friends, but you and him are in the same situation. If you are just going to give up everything because of a memory, th-than you are not the wife of my kids."

He leaves our bedroom. He leaves me crying hoping the kids don't hear. I hear shuffling, then a door slam and a car zoom off.

I text him, call him hoping that he didn't take the kids and leave. He doesn't respond to anything.

I search the whole house when I finally give up. Nobody is here, not even Four.

"If you are looking for Throne he took the kids to his Mom's house. Said he needed a drink and you didn't want to be bothered, so he left."

I thought he was gone with the others.

"Oh, and I heard the fight. I can tell you about who the guy is if you'd like?"

It is risky what if it brings back horrible memories worse than this? But I need to know.

"Fine."

"Okay, his name was Will. He was your best friend's boyfriend, her name is Christina. She forgives you now she knows it had to be done. He was under a stimulation, everybody was. You were defending yourself, he would have killed you if you didn't."

He goes on about the divergent, the factions, Jeanine, Dauntless initiation, the Abnegation. He tells me about my family, but he is leaving out parts about initiation and my family. Almost as if he is scared of something.

Four's POV

I try not to go on to the touchy subjects like her parents and us. I want to tell her that she is Natalie's Mom. But I don't she doesn't even remember me.

"How do you know all of this about me?"

Oh no, I knew she was going to ask that. What am I supposed to say, the truth? I have a feeling she will know I'm lying.

"I was your instructor and your…uh boyfriend."

Please don't kill me.

Tris's POV

"I was your instructor and your…uh boyfriend."

Did he know I was Throne's wife before he came here? He really has guts to say that. Why would he say that in the first place, it isn't like I know him enough to tell if he is lying?

I am so deep in thought I don't even realize he is kissing me, and I'm kissing back.

**A/N Ha, I ended it short. There are two reasons why 1. I wanted to tell you what Throne looks like and 2. I just wanted a cliffy. If you could, could you check out my forum for this new story I'm doing **_**Diverg-a-what. **_**I need characters and ideas, so could you please check it out.**


	5. Just Like That

Chapter 5: Just like that

Tris's POV

I ran. Faster than I ever have in my erased life.

I can't believe him, well yes I kissed back but he kissed me first.

Why?

Why did I do it? Don't I love Thorne, of course, that is undeniable. And, my kids what about them? I love them with all my heart, but what if-if I had a child with Four?

I would take care of the child but will the child ever be mine? I barely know the kid.

Besides all of that I need to tell Throne, better for him to find out by me instead of someone else.

~Time Skip~

Okay, Trice you need to do this. For Throne's sake and your kids. You packed and everything if it turns for the worst you have all of your stuff packed, and ready to go.

*beep*beep*beep* Thankfully, he picks up on the last ring.

"Trice, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have ran out like that with the kids. I just needed to clear my head…You have to understand how it pains me to think that you will ever leave me, us. I just wanted you to know, that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…Y-you gave me kids and unimaginable love."

I can't do it now. After what he just said to me. How can I do that to him? But I have to.

"Throne…Throne I-I have to tell you something. You might not like it but I have to tell you."

It's now or never.

"Sure, tell me anything, I'll try to be more understandable." He is laughing, how long before he starts yelling?

"Well, Four told me that you left with the kids. Then, he said he knew about my past…and he would tell me about it. He-he did. I asked him how he knew about my past *gulps* he was my instructor and-and my boy…friend."

He is quiet. Is that good or bad? I can't tell usually he is open, now he won't even speak.

"I guess he wanted an answer out of me, so…he kissed me. And I kissed back."

He hangs up, just like that.

Just like in the morning. It seems just like yesterday, I fell in love with him by just that. It's funny how three little words can affect me so much.

I don't cry like last time. Instead I'm mad. Mad at Four for kissing me. Mad at Throne for having that _just like that _ability. Mad at whoever took my memories.

I can only take out my anger on Four, or myself.

I notice a vase, and some wine bottles. I slowly walk towards the vase. I slowly pick up the vase. I slowly throw it across the room. I scream till my throat hurts.

I begin throwing the wine bottles, in a mad frenzy. I just want it to end _just like that. _Everything would be better. That is what they all say, right? I guess we'll never know, since their dead.

A simple word thrown all about the place. So, it can't be all that bad…right?

Let's find out.

My vision is blurry, but I can hear two voices. They sound familiar, but not so happy. Is it Throne did he come for me or Four?

It hurts too much to think. It won't hurt to just…sleep.

**A/N Am I going too fast? I don't won't to finish the story short. Besides that who does Tris end up with it depends on you. **


	6. Chapter 6: Us maybe

Chapter 6:

Us…maybe

The beeping is constant. I think it gets louder, but that just might be me. Who am I exactly? I could be Beatrice, the shy one, Tris, a leader…rebellious, or Trice easy-going mother.

I remember almost everything now. I wish I wouldn't remember some. Tobias, my brother both betrayed me. Hopefully I won't see my brother again or I'll beat him up. Tobias just accepted the fact that I was "dead" and let me and Uriah who he almost killed be lost. Yeah, we found people, but we are still and will always be lost.

Now that I remember Will and that he was my best friend's boyfriend. I can't stomach the fact, that I killed him. What if he killed me that day, would everything be better? Would Throne be happier without me? My kids not even become that?

I breathe in then let it out, continuously to not cry. It just hurts too much not to. It is slow at first, then the tears become a current rushing down my face. It isn't that I survived. It's for all the pain I bring to everyone.

I hear a door open, maybe it is just a nurse and she will leave me to my sorrows. My body shakes with desperation, my eyes the source of a waterfall everything broken inside. Trying to hold it all but comes out in bursts of water.

I feel a hand on my back. Then somebody saying, "It is all right", "We will survive this", "I love you Trice, nothing or anyone can take me away from you."

The voice is soothing like a bird with a deep voice. That didn't sound right.

Now he is humming I fall asleep in my husband's arms. Sound asleep.

**A/N Ok, this was a catchup chapter I didn't feel like doing a really long one, but I promise the next one will be really long. I might do at least 25 chapters or 35 chapters, it depends on the weeks ahead. **


	7. Chapter 7: We Forgive

Chapter 7: My Tris

Thorne's POV

As I'm waiting for the doctor to let me in. I think about how I met Trice, seven years ago.

_*Flashback* _

_I'm refueling my truck, when I see two figures in the distance. It is nothing but abandoned farms out there, since the nuclear testing here. So, why are they out there? I should call for help they might be infected or I could get infected. _

_Fuck it, I'm going out there…something isn't right. I crawl under the rusted fence and lightly jog to the pair. _

_As I get closer they are muttering words, "I am…", "I was…" Weird. _

_A boy and a girl, around the same age, but younger than me. My guess is they are eighteen year olds who wanted to get back at their parents, so they got really high. Boy was I wrong. _

_I go up to the guy first, who is crying. "Who are you? H-How did you get out here? Where are your parents?"_

_The boy continues crying, while the girl staring a hole into the distance, answers. "I'm Beatrice Prior, he is Uriah Pedrad. That is all we know except that we are 18. We just woke up in this field with our names, ages, and these words. 'Dauntless' and 'Abnegation'. So, Mister if you would stop assuming and just let us grieve our lost memories. I mean we have to have a life somewhere? Unless…we are androids?" _

_I can't tell if she is joking or being for real. They can't be related. She has dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes not to mention white. He has brown hair that is freshly cut and has a light brown skin tone. (Don't take any of that as racist, please?) _

"_I will help you find your families and where you are from, but we just need to get out of here as quick as possibly. There was a nuclear spill."_

_I run ahead of them to clean up my truck, which isn't the cleanest. Once, we all are in the truck we leave for the police station for I.D. _

*Flashback over*

I wasn't as prepared as I am now. I had a mishap in college with drugs, I was just re-starting college when I found them.

The kids are still with their grandma, I didn't want them to see what happened at the house. Long story short I hit Four, who didn't fight back he let me beat him unconscious. After we yelled at each other and argued over Trice. This was after Trice was token to the hospital, I didn't want the hospital to care for him.

I'm not mad that Trice kissed back, just as long as it doesn't happen again. We are pretty cool about stuff like that, as long as there no actions or actual feelings. I'm just mad Four took advantage of her past like that.

I just visited Trice and talked to the kids, they don't we are at the hospital. They think we are away on vacation.

I need to accept Beatrice and Tris because they made Trice who she is with or without memories. No matter what she did as wife and husband we must forgive.

**A/N Sorry I was gone for so long. If that happens again pm me or comment on any story of mine, if a month goes by without any updates. Let's try to get to thirty comments. I have a new idea that I might put on Fiction press or Wattpad. **

**Better Humans**

**When a baby shows up at the doorstep with no letter, you assume it's an orphan with run-away parents? This baby has no parents, but the creator, God, she is the start of a new era. As she grows up, any bad thing she does the Earth suffers. But, Verity is a teenager who wants a normal teenage life. With that comes love, so the bigger question is…Will she follow her bad boy or save Earth? **

**Tell me what I need to do for a plot, to make the summary more interesting. Just tell me everything because I'm clueless and don't let me forget this story. Bye, bells**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Calls

Tris's POV

I want to forget that Four and I were a thing, but I just can't. I try to tell myself that Throne and my kids matter more than him. And, now that my memories are coming back. I think of death, murder, betrayal, and family. I also think about when Four and I went too far, it was only one night and I would know if I had a child before Throne.

Anyways, it is all just non-sense from almost dying myself.

There is a click Doctor Max family walk in. I sit up as the kids try to climb up the bed with the help of Throne. Even though I'm sore here and there I groan.

"Mrs. Corbin, don't try to take too much in at once. Other than that you should be fine, your husband has signed your release papers. You are good to go, just check-in with me every week or so." Doctor Max says in one controlled sigh.

…

In ten minutes we are out the door. In five minutes a war for the radio starts. Calix wants rock, Throne wants classic, and me the spokesperson for Venus and Asher. And we want pop. We finally decide on 93.7 a mix of different genres, but mostly pop.

The ride is pretty much peaceful, until Throne gets a call from his mom. From what I can see it isn't good news.

"Uh…ok…are you alright…good…h-how did this happen…I understand that but he was taking his medicine…don't worry I'll be there soon."

Suddenly we make a turn onto a new highway. Thorne tells the kids that we have to check-up on Gramps and Gransies. He doesn't look my way, I just know this worse. And that his dad is hanging on by a thread.

"Throne, I know this is hard for you just speak to me. Please?" Then it happens he breaks down. In his own way silently, no tears, just remorse and sadness. I trade spots with him, just incase it becomes too much for him.

Four's POV

I stayed in Throne's house cleaning up looking at their kids. Wondering if Trice didn't leave me and Natalie. If Thorne never met Trice and they didn't have kids. But, that would be a fantasy and the reality is I can't take things slow anymore she has to see Natalie.

Zeke is calling me again, "…Yes I'm sure about this it is the only way…no just bring her straight here…and we will find Uriah…I found her it is only fair...yeah…bye."

I met be a bit crazy but do you believe in fate? Well I do and I'm her first love so how can our love not be the strongest. It is written like a book or a script in a movie.

**A/N Sorry this is short but I just had to update. Special thanks to a guest on another story of mine who reminded me to stop being lazy and write. I'm going to try update another story mine so watch out for that. Please review and give me new ideas, I base everything off your opinions. That is it bye, Bells**


	9. Chapter 9: Natalie

Chapter 9: Natalie

Four's POV

I wait for Zeke to show up with Natalie so she can meet her real mom. Whenever she asks what happened to her I just say she is somewhere better. Then, I actually thought she was in a better place…resting.

Now, that I know the truth I don't what I'll tell Natalie. That her mom left her for another family, another man, and her half-siblings. No I will find a kinder way to say it she is only eight. I-I'll tell her she was sick and she had to be sent away for a while. And that she was gone for soo long, th-that she forgot about us. Yes, she will believe that.

I can't wait to see her, to remind of my Tris. Not Trice the woman I don't know, nor love. Not only that, she is my daughter, my ray of sunshine on the dark days. She will make everything better. My little Nat-bug is my life.

….

While Natalie was still in the artificial womb, I would go to "Mommy/Baby Classes" with Chris. I haven't told anybody except for her but those classes helped me take care of Natalie. Even though I can't provide breast milk or anything like that. I was the Mom and the Dad to Natalie.

In my mind nobody was careful enough to care for my daughter. Not even friends or my Mom. It was a lot to deal with a job to pay for her needs, I could care less about my own health. Act for her missing mom and my own role.

It wasn't really until she had to go to pre-school when I let others in. Natalie was growing up and I couldn't stop that. So, Chris is still her part-time Mom, Zeke and Will her Uncles', and I relunctaly let Evelyn become her grandmother.

Then, after that came the _besties_, the two kids who she grew up with. When they are all together, they are the troublemakers. They will get into anything and everything. Yet, when apart they have manners and are actually quiet.

As long as she has kids her age as she grows up, she is already having a better childhood than me.

…...

Zeke is finally here after taking his precious time in packing his whole house and Chris'. Natalie is the last one to get out and forget everything that has happened.

"Daddy!" She screams as she runs into my arms. "I missed you. Granny wouldn't tell me where you went. Then everyone left leaving just us. Uncle Willy says I have to meet someone important. It just…everything is soo confusing."

I look down at her in my arms. Her dirty blonde hair is freshly washed with a strawberry shampoo. Her deep blue-gray eyes staring questionably into mine.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything. After I have a talk with Uncle Zekester, don't tell him I actually called him that. And it is time you meet your Mom."

I tell her slowly, not wanting her miss that last part. She slips out of my arms and runs deep into Thorne's house. When, I start running after her, Chris pulls me back.

"Give her sometime, her Mom was absent for eight years of her life. Grown adults have worst reactions. When they realize their absentee mother wants to meet them. You should know that best."

With that I back up and try to catch back up with them. Once we are back to the present we discuss Uriah and how to find him. After ten minutes of talking, the front door opens and he walks in.

….

"So, there was a project in Chicago where I previously lived with Trice. Who was formerly known as Beatrice then Tris? And, every year 16 year olds from all factions: Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation. Choose their new faction that they will live in for the rest of their lives?" Uriah asks to make sure.

"Yes." Zeke answers for us.

"And you" he directs to Zeke "You are my brother? And our Mom is still alive?"

Zeke sighs almost close to tears, "Yes and yes. We missed you…you pansycake."

Chris, Zeke, and I laugh while Uriah stares at us if we are aliens.

"Could anyone explain what a 'pansycake' is?" he asks not wanting to be left out of the joke.

Zeke as always answers first, "In Dauntless it meant 'scaredy cat'. It was the old word that you kept trying to bring back."

Uriah thinks about for a minute before he comes over to hug Zeke. They both cry for a few minutes when we hear a _squeak. _

"Who is the man who looks like Uncle Zekester?"

"Who is the kid that looks like Trice?"

"To answer both of your questions, that is Zeke's younger brother. And Uriah, meet Natalie me and Tris's daughter."

**A/N Sorry for all of the time skips, but I made it to 813 words. This may not be the longest chapter but I will try to get to 1500 next time. And how do we like Natalie we will see more of her and learn more about her the next chapters. Tell me what you think R&amp;R. **


	10. Chapter 10: My Other Daughter

Chapter 10: My Other Daughter

**Reviews: **

_**4everurz13: **_**I'm soo happy you read all nine chapters and like it. Thanks for your time and review. **

_**Guest- Loved the chapter. Look forward to the next one: **_**Whoever wrote this is one of the many who keep me updating. **

_**Guest- Loved the longer chapter, really excited to find out what happens next: **_**I'm going to try to do a longer chapter and thank you for your time. **

_**Guest- Why Trice? Please, it's confusing**____**: **_**I know there must be some confusion with the names. So, in order to keep them apart think about her new life and her old life. And, she wanted to move on with her life and not worry about the past.**

TRIS

It has been a week since I have been out of the hospital.

It has been three days since we visited Throne's dad. His mom is devasted with the outcome. The kids don't know what happened and Throne excused himself to go somewhere.

It has been a day since Thorne's dad died.

It has been 12 hours since Thorne's mom has went into a coma.

It has been an hour since we told the kids what happened.

It has been 30 minutes since Throne has finally broken down.

It has been five minutes since Uri called me, saying that I had a daughter with Four.

And, I have no idea what the fuck to do. How can I have a child with _Four? _What do I tell Throne and the kids? Of course I have to take responsibility of the child, it is the only thing I can do for her. I might grow to care for her but I didn't see her grow. And she is already grown almost in the double digits. The child isn't here so I'm going to focus on my family here with me at the moment.

"Throne, baby they say your mom should come back in a day. She is fine…now we have to get the funeral ready. Or, I could do everything and run it by you?"

"No, he was my father and as his oldest son I will organize his funeral."

"If it will help you will cope more with what happened?"

"It won't. I just don't want all of this to be on my Mom when she wakes up."

He walks off to talk to with a couple of funeral homes. Even though one is already chosen by his father; in the will.

I go into Mrs. Corbin's hospital room with the kids. Venus crawls onto the bed and snuggles up to her. Asher stays with me in my lap muttering noises that aren't formed into words yet. Drew pulls up a chair and holds her hand then falls asleep.

It would be a peaceful image but Throne and his dad aren't here. I just have to ruin the moment and I want to tell the kids by themselves. That they have an older sibling.

"Drew wake up please, I have to tell you something."

The younger kids won't understand and while they are asleep they won't anything.

"Does it have to do with Gransies?" he asks grumpy from just being woken up from his nap.

"No, sweetie, you remember Mr. Four?" he nods his head "Well when I were younger, he and I dated. We loved each other then but now I don't I love your father. And young kids do crazy things like I did with Mr. Four. We did something which caused your older sister…waay before I met your dad and you came along. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nods his head no and tells me to continue. He is too smart for his own good.

"Drew, I had a daughter with Mr. Four before I met your dad…"

He starts to smile then the tears come.

"I thought you loved Daddy? How could you do this to us? You aren't my Mom!"

"Drew wait, please, you have to understand?!"

I'm too late, he is already gone.

DREW

This changes everything I'm not going to be her first child anymore. I have no meaning. And to make it worse she is a girl and girls have coodies. I never really liked that man he always seemed sketchy.

And the way he looks at Mommy-especially when she wore that dress-he just looked thirsty.

I can't stand either of them, they will hurt my family.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I finally found him, my dad. He is the best and coolest dad I know. He lets me get out school early and plays on this console called XBOX ONE. It was big back the 21st century whenever that was.

He will understand that the girl has to go along with _her dad. _

"Daddy, Mr. Four has a daughter with Mommy."

**A/N How did you guys like Drew's view for a change. And, now almost everyone knows about Natalie. How will Throne handle that? If you have any ideas please share. And on my profile there is a poll for my other story. Check that out please? **

**Bye, Bells **


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayed

Chapter 11: Betrayed

**Thorne**

I can't believe I ever let him into my home. Let him reconnect with my wife and my kids.

I should've asked why she had scars on her stomach. And now there is nothing I can do with a child that is already born. That must have been conceived with love way before me. With Tris regaining her memory and telling Drew about her first-born.

I have to do the one right thing for all of us.

**Tris **

We are still waiting on Mrs. Corbin to wake up. Her doctor says she should wake up in the next week. I just don't think time is on Mrs. Corbin's side.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Late in the night, the twins are still sleeping, Drew finally comes back. He doesn't look at me as goes to get the twins. Drew starts to shake them awake, Thorne can't do this. They are my kids too, I carried them for 9 months and delivered them into the world.

What I don't remember is carrying a daughter of Four or Tobias. I don't remember giving birth to her or conceiving her with Four.

So, why the hell is he taking my kids away?

"Drew, tell your father if wants to take the twins he better have a lawsuit. As for you, I do love your father and if I did love Mr. Four I don't love him anymore. Drew please know that and I love you more now than ever. Yes, I have an older child but I didn't watch her grow up. I've watched you learn and play, you are still doing that. Don't leave me…please?"

Drew puts down the twins and says to me, "You left my older sister…did you not? So, how do I know you won't do the same to us? Bye, Mother." He just lets one tear fall in front of me, then he turns away from and goes to the door not looking back.

I can't take it anymore if that is how Thorne wants it. Then that is how I will respond.

I search my contacts for him and finally found him.

"Hello…Four…yeah I just wanted to tell you that I am breaking things off with Thorne…yes I know it is amazing…I will take full responsibility for all of my kids…I just want to make up for all those I missed with you and Natalie…I remember everything now thanks to you…yeah you must have the magic kiss…I'm on my way as soon as I tell Thorne and the kids I'm leaving…bye Tobias."

"You don't need to explain anything just leave and I will tell the kids that 'You loved me but it was just faltering and it just feels right with Four."

"Thorne, don't make me seem like I'm the bad guy. You brought me to this, already taking the kids away from me. I didn't want to this until you took my kids away from their mother. And, here is your ring…keep it as a reminder of the woman you just gave up on. Plus I don't think Four would like that. I will also send you divorce papers after I take all of belongings from the house. Bye, Thorne."

I grab my purse and phone and take a taxi to the house.

**A/N Just so you all know I am totally against Fourtris but I'm going to give it a go. And, I know this chapter is short but I haven't updated in a month. I just wanted to get a chapter out. That is it tell me what you think by PMing me or reviews.**

**Bye, Bells**


	12. She's coming home

**A/N It has been forever since I last updated and I feel nice today. So, I will update just for you since I've been absent. The next week is going to be full of updates, because August 1****st**** through August 8****th**** I won't be able to update. I will be at the Junior Olympics for Track and Field. That is in Virginia, which is a long way from where I live. Therefore, me not being able to update. Enough about me let's start the story.**

* * *

She's coming home

Four

I can't believe it Natalie finally gets to meet her mother after all these years. It is even hard for me to believe she left her other family for us. (Even though we had her first.) Natalie gets to be a normal girl with a mother. It may not be a perfect loving home, but for now it is enough.

* * *

Everyone is running around trying to make everything perfect for Tris. Following Christina's orders, bumping into people, and most of all the complaints. Uriah may have lost his memory, but he is the exact same Uriah I knew.

In the midst of all the commotion Natalie is in a corner shaking with sobs. Shouldn't she be happy she is finally meeting the person who was absent? Her mom is coming back for her as a child not an adult. She should be ecstatic.

"Nattie, what is wrong? Aren't you happy? Your mommy has come back for you."\

"No, no it is all wrong."

"What…what is wrong, sweetie?"

"What if she likes her other kids better? What if she wished I hadn't been born? Wha-what if she doesn't love me?"

On her last word she bursts out crying, the same time Tris enters the room. Tris alert to any kid noises instantly looks our way. There are tear streaks on her face. I want to corner her and demand why she felt the need to cry. Then hold her close and never let her out of my sight.

Just nowadays Natalie always comes first. My protectiveness of what used to be Tris, is hidden away in a chest that was lost. When she became Trice a woman who isn't mine.

"What happened? Why is she crying? Four, dammit! Tell me what the hell happened?!"

"She is worried you won't love her like your other kids."

I simply state it like it is and grab Natalie into my arms. Comforting her from all harms.

"What?! That is ridiculous. She hasn't even met me yet!"

Softening her voice she whispers, "Let me hold her, please?"

Thinking quickly of it I give Natalie to her mother. Trice stumbles a little under her weight then adjusts her a little. Looking towards me with a nod of her head, she walks away to another room.

Being the over-protective dad I am I listen in on their conversation. That is soon full of giggles and love. My two favorite girls getting along just like that. I could almost cry.

"Four, I know you are there. Join us?"

* * *

It has been hours of bonding and storytelling when Natalie finally goes to sleep. Trice is starting to doze off when she says, "Maybe me and you could have second chance?"

I think about a little, not really needing that much convincing.

"Yeah…maybe. You will be mine again. Me, you, and Natalie, the broken family."

I say it mostly to myself since Trice already fell asleep in my lap, with Natalie curled up into her. Knowing that my Tris might still be there I dream of her like always just not ending up in blood.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter but like I said in the top AN I will be updating a lot. Now time for reviews…there aren't any so I am just going to thank previous reviewers for their words. Also, thanks to those that followed and favorited not only the story but me. A new goal for the day, let's try and get to 40, only three more. And 45 for a sneak peek. **

**Bye, **

**Bells**


End file.
